Mai Shiranui
Kioto Japón |Altura = 1.65 cm |Peso = 48 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B+ |Familiares/Relaciones = Hanzo Shiranui (abuelo, fallecido), Andy Bogard (según ella, es su prometido) |Ocupación = Ninja |Gustos = La peineta de su Abuela, tiempo libre |Odios = Arañas |Hobbies = Cocinar |Comida = Sopa de Arroz, Daifuku (bolas de arroz) |Deportes = Badminton Japones |Habilidad-especial = Cambiarse de Ropa instantaneamente |Musica = Heavy Metal |Medidas = 87, 55, 91 cm |Armas = Kachō Sen ("Abanico Mariposa") |Estilo-de-pelea = Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Estilo Ninja Shiranui) }} Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞) es un personaje de las series de videojuegos de peleas Fatal Fury de SNK, donde rápidamente se volvió uno de los personajes mas queridos y populares debido a su amable personalidad, hermoso diseño y elegante e innovador estilo de pelea, razón por la cual SNK decide incluirla en The King of Fighters. Originalmente el personaje iba a ser un varón llamado “Ninja Shiranui” pero SNK declaró que su objetivo era colocar un nuevo ídolo en las series de Fatal Fury así que decidieron cambiarlo por Mai. En su creación el diseñador de Mai preguntó si era posible añadir mas movimientos pausados a la animación de Mai y así quedara mas fluida, quedando suficiente memoria en el juego se aprobó esto. El resultado de la pose final, sorprendió favorablemente a la gente. Mai fue clasificado 4# en "Top Ten Babes in Games" característica y 5# en Game Informer GameSpy.com 's "Top Ten Hottest Girls of the 16-Bit Era". en la encuesta de popularidad de caracteres en la pagina Web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el quinto personaje favorito con un total de 2.380 votos. junto con las muchas figuras y la mercancía que se han hecho en su imagen, ha hecho acto de presencia fuera de juego en el Spin-Off de la serie Queens Gate. Historia Fatal Fury Mai, al ser la única Shiranui que continúa con vida, es la legitima heredera del clan y sus artes ancestrales de ninjutsu. Aprendió desde muy pequeña de su abuelo y mentor, el experto en Kenpo Hanzo Shiranui, los secretos del ninjutsu y aprendió a desarrollar y a utilizar con gran eficacia y precisión la habilidad excepcional de controlar el fuego conocida como Pyrokinesis, volviéndose una experta en ocultar su presencia al silenciar por completo sus pasos. Eventualmente la pequeña Mai se convirtió en una joven extremadamente bella, de físico perfecto, tanto así que ella recibía propuestas de matrimonio de docenas de hombres. Fue en esta faceta de su entrenamiento, cuando conoce a Andy Bogard, un joven que había llegado a entrenar con el abuelo de Mai. Inmediatamente Mai quedo perdidamente enamorada de el. Después de un tiempo Andy decide regresar a SouthTown con su hermano y Mai se entristece por esto, pero no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse en Japón ya que su entrenamiento no estaba completo aun. Mas tarde Mai se reencuentra con Andy, el cual estaba a punto de participar en la batalla contra Wolfgang Krauser. Mai decide acompañarlo y en el viaje se siente mas cercana a él. Saga de Orochi Después de los eventos anteriores un torneo internacional es anunciado, el torneo es llamado The King of Fighters, para dicho torneo se envían cartas de invitación a los mejores peleadores del mundo, Mai por supuesto recibe su invitación, las reglas son muy simples, se requiere participar por equipos de tres, Mai al saber que Andy también había recibido invitación no duda en proponerle que participen juntos, pero Andy ya había formado equipo con su hermano Terry y su amigo Joe Higashi con anticipación. Mai le promete que ella participara también para poder estar a su lado, entonces conoce a Yuri Sakazaki, en quien encuentra una compañera de equipo así como una inseparable amiga, a ellas se une King, una peleadora de Kick Boxing. Así se forma el equipo más bello del torneo llamado Women Team o equipo de mujeres en los eventos de The King of Fighters 94 y The King of Fighters 95. Para desgracia de Mai y su compañía, en el torneo KOF 96, Yuri, fue obligada por su padre a tomar su lugar en el Kyokugenryu Team (equipo Art Of Fighting Team), por lo que Mai y King necesitaban urgentemente un nuevo tercer miembro. Sin esperanzas y con el tiempo encima Mai decidio irse a su habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba cuando noto que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta lo mucho que significaba para ella el competir con sus amigas en el torneo. A la mañana siguiente Mai habia empacado todas sus cosas y se disponia a ir al aeropuerto para regresar a casa, cuando abrio la puerta del hotel fue subitamente atacada por una mujer desconocida, pero Mai hábilmente evadio el ataque y se disponia a atacar, cuando una voz gritó “!Es suficiente!”, se trataba de King quien habia encontrado a la tercera participante, la mujer se presentó como Kasumi Todoh y se disculpo con Mai y alabo sus habilidades, diciendo que necesitaba comprobar las habilidades de su futura compañera de equipo. Así el “Women Team” estaba completo una vez mas y listo para el torneo. Para el torneo del King of Fighters 97 Mai se preparaba para participar con sus amigas King y Kasumi Todoh como el año anterior, pero había un problema, Kasumi desapareció porque estaba en busca de su padre, Mai hizo una visita a King para informarle de esto, pero recibió una noticia poco alentadora, King decidió no participar en este torneo porque necesitaba cuidar de su hermano menor Jean, disculpándose con Mai por no poder acompañarla en esta ocasión. Mai se entristeció pero comprendió la situación de King y decidió no participar. Entonces apareció una que se presentó como Chizuru Kagura e invitó a King a participar pero esta le explicó la situación, después le preguntó lo mismo a Mai pero ella respondió que estaba agradecida con la invitación pero que si su amiga King no iba a participar ella creía que tampoco lo haría. Chizuru entonces propuso una solución, ofreció cuidar al hermano de King para que ambas chicas pudieran participar en el torneo, no viendo ningún inconveniente las dos decidieron aceptar la oferta de Chizuru y así participar una vez más. Saga de NESTS El torneo de King of Fighters 99 fue anunciado, en el cual Mai cumplió su sueño finalmente de poder hacer equipo con su querido Andy ya que las nuevas reglas exigían un cuarto miembro en cada equipo, así el nuevo equipo Fatal Fury fue conformado por Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi y el nuevo miembro seria Mai. Al finalizar el torneo Terry desapareció en las ruinas del cuartel de Krizalid, Andy estaba muy preocupado por Terry al no poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar, Mai intento animarlo en todo momento al decirle que no se preocupara por favor ya que tratándose de Terry seguramente estaría con vida y bien. Alternativamente Mai quiere que Andy se case con ella pero este huyo y al parecer no se quedo rendida (Se muestra en KOF 99, el final alterno si el jugador gana a Krizalid/Kyo o Iori con Mai) Mai decidió formar el Women Team una vez mas para el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2000, Mai se reencontraría con su gran amiga Yuri Sakazaki tras estar separadas tanto tiempo, Kasumi Todoh se uniría al equipo pero aún les hacía falta un cuarto miembro ya que King participaría esta vez con el Kyokogenryu Team (Por parte de Yuri el querer huir de Takuma), entonces una chica de nombre Hinako Shijou que deseaba ser parte del equipo se presentó ante las demás, Mai decidió darle una oportunidad y le pidió que se enfrentara con Yuri para comprobar sus habilidades, al ver que resultó ser una chica talentosa Mai y sus compañeras decidieron aceptarla como el miembro final. En el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2001 Mai hizo equipo una vez más con Hinako, King decidió regresar al lado de su amiga Mai y el cuarto miembro fue Li Xiangfei a quién Mai conoció tiempo atrás así ellas derrotan a Zero y al lider de NESTS Igniz. Aquí concluyó la segunda saga de KOF. Saga de Ash En el torneo KOF 2002, Mai participó al lado de Yuri Sakazaki y de la chica campeona de Tae Kwan Do y miembro del equipo del Korean Team (equipo de Corea), llamada May Lee, aunque este juego es un dream match, un juego sin historia oficial, sino una recopilacion de varios personajes de las sagas pasadas, para deleite de los aficionados. En el torneo KOF 2003, Mai participó con su mejor amiga King pero esta vez incluyendo a Blue Mary, una investigadora privada (Quien estuvo en el equipo del Women en el KOF 99 y en el de Fatal Fury en el 2000-2001), a pesar que Andy ya no participó en ese torneo por entrenar para superar a su hermano ya que estaba frustrado por nunca haberle podido vencer hasta ahora. Después de saber acerca de ello, al ver el retiro de Andy, Mai comenzó a pensar en el porque del distanciamiento de este para con ella. En el nuevo torneo King of Fighters Xl Mai decide ya no participar para buscar a Andy y ver que es lo que realmente esta sucediendo, aunque es un personaje seleccionable en versiones caseras. En The King of Fighters XIII, regresa con sus antiguas compañeras de años posteriores tras la larga lucha contra Saiki y Dark Ash. Tambien se reencuentra con Andy luego de su distanciamiento. Saga de Maximum Impact Ella se enteró del nuevo torneo KOF Maximum Impact organizado por Duke y decidió participar sola (esta vez las reglas eran de combates individuales). Un detalle curioso es que al parecer en este nuevo torneo atrae la atención del nuevo protagonista Alba Meira, ya que este le da la bienvenida alabando la increíble belleza de la chica. Another Day En el OVA ella tuvo participación en el primer episodio. Mai presiente el fuego de la ciudad y decide entrar en acción, de paso se topa con Athena Asamiya quien persive el incendio de un edificio al salir del coche donde iba. Ahi salta Soiree Meira de la ventana salvando a la niña de los Meira. Soiree trata de buscar ayuda y deja a la niña con las chicas pero ella huye de Mai y es tirada al suelo por Iori Yagami. Mai y Athena la consienten en lo que Soiree batallo con Iori por una disculpa, en la iglesia desmoronándose la niña sigue a Soiree y cuando parecía que quedaron sepultados, Athena y Mai los salvan con sus poderes, sobretodo Mai que tiene poderes de fuego. Al final ella se retira junto con Athena dejando que Soiree busque a Iori. Personalidad Mai es una chica muy alegre y temperamental. ella puede tender a ser también algo asi como una cabeza de puente aéreo y admira todo tipo de Belleza o Atractivo, que a veces viene a traves como vano. Tambien a veces se compara chicos atractivos que coquetean con ellani reconocen su belleza a Andy. reconoce su atractivo pero que termina con un comentario diciendo que "no tan lindo como Andy". Al igual que muchas chicas, ella sueña con casarse con su príncipe azul. Encontró ese mismo príncipe azul en Andy y auto proclamados ella misma su novia, que a veces se han arrastrado hacia afuera por el propio Andy. Un ejemplo notable de esto es la introducción con Andy en KOF '97 proponiendo a Andy absoluta en un vestido de novia o asustar con una muñeca infantil simulada en kof 2002. Apesar de esto, reconoce mutuamente su amor, pero prefiere guardar silencio al respecto. Aunque su vivaz de combate sugiere lo contrario, Mai es en realidad una tradicional e ideal "Belleza Japonesa" sin embargo, su orgullo como un ninja shiranui y el enamoramiento con Andy normalmente le impide colocar el molde 111% de las veces. Trascendencia Mai Shiranui, con el paso de los años se convirtió en el icono femenino principal y mas querido por los fanaticos de la saga KOF y ha hecho apariciones en juegos que están fuera de dicha saga, como Capcom vs SNK Millenium Fight 2000 y en Capcom VS SNK 2 en el cual fue elegida para representar a su respectiva compañía del lado femenino. También apareció en el juego que reunía a todas las estrellas del mundo de SNK llamado Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Aparece en la segunda OVA de Fatal Fury y en la película llamada Fatal Fury: The motion picture, así como en el primer capitulo, de titulo, "Todos Afuera" de la animación original llamada KOF Another Day. También cuenta con diversas figuras de colección, entre ellas se destacan las de Max Factory, Aizu Project y mas recientemente se le dedicara una por parte de Volks. El 29 de noviembre del 2008 salió a la venta un artbook (o libro de arte) de nombre Kurenai no Shinobi o La ninja Carmesí hecho por Queen´s Gate. También se le dedicó un Neo Geo joystick especialmente diseñado por SNK de color rojo y blanco y decorado con un abanico, haciendo resemblanza al diseño de Mai. Posee una cantidad de cartas en el juego de naipes llamado Universal Fighting System (UFS) hecho por Imaginary Friends Studio. Mai fue utilizada como modelo para crear al personaje principal del videojuego Dead or Alive llamada Kasumi debido a que el diseñador de dicho juego Tomonobu Itagaki declaró que Mai era la mujer ideal para él en ese momento después fue Kasumi. Se pueden apreciar características muy similares entre ambos personajes, la vestimenta, la forma y el color del cabello y que ambas chicas practican ninjustu. Mai es uno de los personajes más usados por las cosplayers, debido a su diseño, su traje se usa mucho en los diversos eventos y convenciones en los que suelen reunirse los otakus. Hasta no solo eso aparecio en el juego online KOF WING ella aparece por primera vez en la versión 1.3 como personaje desbloqueable junto a su rival Chun-Li de Street Fighter y al mando de Orochi Iori. Al principio pasaban como personajes ocultos, pero después son jugables desde la 1.4. Detalles Cabe Mencionar que Mai no porta su traje tradicional de batalla por gusto propio, ya que no se trata de una prenda común de vestir sino más bien de un uniforme de su clan para kunoichis, lo hace por el sentido del honor que tiene hacia su clan. Mai es una chica de gustos altamente refinados (como lo dice su perfil oficial del KOF 2006), suele vestir con ropas que contrastan completamente con su traje de batalla. Es fácil comprobarlo en las OVAS de Fatal Fury, y en la mini serie llamada KOF: Another Day, donde se puede ver la ropa que gusta vestir la chica comúnmente. También gusta de vestir kimonos ya sea al inicio de un combate o al realizar arreglos florales y ceremonias de té tradicional japonés, en los cuales se especializa. Mai solamente ha cambiado de traje en dos ocasiones, en Fatal Fury 3 y en KOF Maximum Impact. Curiosamente, en KOF 2006, Mai parodia en sus trajes al propio Andy Bogard y a Cham Cham de Samurai Shodown. El encanto de Mai,es tal que logra cautivar a cualquier personaje masculino, en la serie Fatal Fury, En el juego SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom, donde cautiva al vampiro Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) y a Vega (Street Fighter), sin embargo, Mai se da cuenta de las intenciones no muy gratas de ambos sujetos y rechaza las propuestas de ambos (Se puede verse su conversacion al iniciar la pelea). La razón que SNK dio para la ausencia de Mai en el King of Fighters Xl dentro del argumento del juego,fue que ella estaba disgustada con Terry por no decirle el paradero de Andy y ella decide buscarlo en vez de participar. Sin embargo en la versión para PS2 de dicho juego SNK decidió incluirla como un “Guest character" que sera personaje desbloqueable para complacer las demandas de los fanáticos. La voz de Mai ha sido interpretada por la seiyuu Akoya Sogi (la voz original) desde su debut en los videojuegos, y en las versiones de anime de Fatal Fury es interpretada por Kotono Mitsuishi Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion y la actriz estadounidense Lisa Ann Beley. En la version americana de los juegos ,"KOF Maximum Impact" y KOF 2006 se cometieron varios errores en lo que respecta en la traduccion de los dialogos de varios personajes al idioma inglés, por ejm, la frase de Mai, al provocar al enemigo pulsando el botón L1, Mai le dice a su oponente "Ora Ganbate" ("Hey, buena suerte") y en la versión doblada al inglés Mai dice "Hang in there Loser" ("Aguanta perdedor") dialogo que no tiene nada que ver con la version original. Lamentablemente, Mai fue cancelada de la nueva version: The King Of Fighters XII, la explicación de SNK es que es debido a la clasificación del juego (ESBR-T) ,que es "para todo publico" y no permite "temas sugestivos". Tecnicas de Combate *'Artes kunoichi: '''Mai emplae un estilo de combate de las artes kunoichis. (Artes de las mujeres Ninja) *'Hachousen: Ataca al oponente con uno o mas abanicos de combate. *'Pirokinesis: '''ella puede crear fuego y manipularlo a como lo desee ella. *'Ryu Enbu: 'toma su abanico, y haciendo un arco, hace un arco de fuego. *'Shinobi Machi: 'embiste al oponente embolbiendose en fuego. *'Hachosen Hi: 'lanza abanicos de combate cubiertos con fuego. *'Fuukaku Ougi: 'Mai ataca al oponente saltando y embestirlo rodando con fuego hasta el punto de volverse una Rueda de Fuego. *'Explosion de Dragon: 'crea una explosión de fuego con forma de dragón. *'Bushin: 'Mai puede proyectar temporalmente imágenes sombra de si misma y su arma. *'Hidden Weapons: 'Mai puede ocultar/sacar armas infinitas y artículos de la ropa y la escisión, de aparentemente en ninguna parte como no hay espacio visible. ella mantiene al menos un ventilador (su arma de elección) con ella en que no se puede ver. también a veces lleva ropa, ventiladores gigantes y por lo general un paraguas. *'Aerial control: Mai mantiene la capacidad de permanecer temporalmente en el aire y el control de sus movimientos en el aire. Esto le permite flotar, deslizamiento, cambiar de dirección en medio del aire o ganancia de vuelo temporal. *'Create Fire:' Mai puede crear fuego. *'Fire Burst:' Mai puede causar explosiones y erupciones de fuego. *'Fire Channel:' Mai puede canalizar fuego a través de su ropa, armas y todo lo que toca. *'Fire Attack:' Mai puede infundir sus ataques con fuego. También puede ocultar por completo a si misma con sus llamas. Habilidades *'Cambio:' ella puede cambiar su vestimenta en un segundo. *'Agilidad: '''dado su maestría de kunoichi, eso la hace ágil, capaz de moverse rápidamente y ser capaz de hacer actos sobrehumanos (como saltar edificios o postes de luz). *'sigilo:También debido a su formación, Mai es un maestro del sigilo. Música *'''Enryuujin - Fatal Fury 2 y Fatal Fury Special *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, '98 y '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Yuri como equipo) *'Ivonnu Rurouru E no GENSOU Yori Piano de arpa ni Yoru Fuyuu' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Tsushi o Hau Bass '- The King of Fighters '95 *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Kasumi como equipo) *'Hikyou no sato (Village of Unexplored)' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98, '98 Ultimate Match *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Terry115' - The King Of Fighters EX y 2 *'The Queen Of Fighters '- The King of Fighters 2001 *'Diet' - The King of Fighters 2002, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX King, EX Mai y EX Yuri como Equipo) *'I'm Hot For You '- The King of Fighters 2003, XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Masquerade' - The King Of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match, Memorial *'The Fight for a Job and Family' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'SHIRANUI' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Chasing You' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'Mai Shiranui' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Mai-hime' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Mai Roulette' - Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, Garou Densetsu Special *'Mai-chan Roulette' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) Canciones de Imagen *'Kachou Fuugetsu Otome Mai' - 1994 Canción de imagen *'Non Stop!' - cancion de imagen 1994 *'One Way Love' - cancion de imagen de 1994 *'Dear Mai Boy' - Canción de imagen 1997 *'Heavy Baby's 1, 2, 3' - Neo Geo DJ Station *'Dance de Peace' - Fatal Fury *'Lucky Paradise' - canción de la imagen compartida con Andy en el Garou Densetsu Especial Actrices de voz *Akoya Sogi - Desde su debut hasta The King of Fighters XI *Ami Koshimizu - KOF Skystage - presente, The King of Fighters: La Pelicula (voz en japones) *Kotono Mitsuishi - Fatal Fury 2: The new Battle, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Sarah Sawatsky - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (voz en ingles) *Lisa Ann Beley - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (voz en ingles) *Megumi Hayashibara - Serie Fatal Fury Dengeki Drama CD *Sheryl Stanley - Serie Maximum Impact (voz en ingles) Actrices de acción en vivo *Tonomi Miyauchi - Comerciales de Fatal Fury 2 en Super Famicom *Miki Hareyama - Comerciales especiales de Fatal Fury *Maggie Q - The King of Fighters: La Película Apariciones *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *Quiz The King of Fighters - personaje jugable *Fatal Fury 3 *Real Boult Fatal Fury *Real Boult Fatal Fury 2 *Real Boult Fatal Fury Special *The King Of Fighters 94 *The King Of Fighters 95 *The King Of Fighters 96 *The King Of Fighters 97 *The King Of Fighters 98 *The King Of Fighters: Kyo *The King Of Fighters R-1 *The King Of Fighters R-2 *Gals Fighters *The King Of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match *The King Of Fighters 99 *Capcom VS SNK *Capcom VS SNK 2 *The King Of Fighters 99 Evolution *The King Of Fighters 2000 *The King Of Fighters EX Neo Blood *The King Of Fighters 2001 *The King Of Fighters EX 2 *The King Of Fighters 2002 *The King Of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King Of Fighters 2003 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *SVC Chaos: SNK Vs Capcom *The King Of Fighters Neowave *The King Of Fighters 94 Rebout *The King Of Fighters Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes Battle Shoting *Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos *KOF Maximum Impact *The King Of Fighters XI - Personaje oculto solo en versiones de consola *KOF Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf - personaje ruleta *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *The King Of Fighters: Wing - Personaje secreto v1.3/jugable v1.4 *The King Of Fighters XIII *The King Of Fighters Memorial *The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *The King of Fighters Online Apariciones en Móviles *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories - (primero, quinto, octavo y noveno juego) - No jugable *GunHo Games - Personaje skin *Neo Geo Tenis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Mahjong *KOF Gals Mahjong *SNK Beach Bolley Gals's Atack *SNK Gal's Open -Cutey Shot- *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Ousin Kataoukai *SNK Gals Island Hanakaruta Oshietekudasai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2 *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshiwa Nigashimasen! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *Art Of Fighting 2 - Mencion en el ending de Eiji Kisaragi - solo en la version ingles) *Samurai Shodown - En el ending de Genan y Haohmaru *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits Bushidou Retsuden - Unicamente en la version Neo-Geo CD *The King of Fighters XII - Cameo en el perfil de Andy Bogard en su historia *The King of Fighters Battle of Pradise *The King of Fighters 2 - Cameo en Hawaii, tambien sale como personaje de ruleta *Garou: Mark of the Wolves -En el stage de Hokutomaru, aparece junto a Andy Apariciones en Anime *'Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle' *'Fatal Fury: The motion picture' *'The King Of Fighters: Another Day'- EP1 Tarjetas Sprites right Archivo:Zmx6.gif The King of Fighters '99: Millennium BattleArchivo:Mai-.gif thumb|156px Galeria 034.png|Trofeo Mai KOF XIII MAI_SHIRANUI.jpg MAI_SHIRANUI2. Jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Mai_Shiranui_3.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Mai_Shiranui4.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Mai_Shiranui5.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury~ Realboutsshiranui..jpg|Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Mai_Shiranui6.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury 2 Mai.gif Mai94.jpg|KOF 94 Mai95.jpg|KOF 95 Mai97.jpg|KOF 97 Mai98.jpg|KOF 98 Mai99.jpg|KOF 99 Mai00.jpg|KOF 2000 Mai2000striker.jpg|KOF 2000 Striker Maisnkvsc.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK - SNK artwork Mai_ShiranuiCVsA..jpg|Capcom Vs SNK Artwork Mai-cv1.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK Capcom artwork Mai01.jpg|KOF 2001 Mai_kof_2001_rejected.jpg|Artwork Rechazado de KOF 2001 Mai02.jpg|KOF 2002 Mai03.jpg|KOF 2003 Mai-ffsougeki.jpg MayKOFKyo.jpg|KOF: Kyo Mainw,.jpg|KOF Neowave Mai_Shiranui3d.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact Kofmi-mai-shiranui2_(1).jpg|Traje Alterno de Mai MaiAnotherday.jpg|Mai en KOF: Another Day mi2.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 maidesigns2.jpg|Diseños de Mai en KOF Maximum Impact Mai_shiranui.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum maikofxi.png|Ganadora KOF XI MayM.png|Ganadora KOF XIII Mai-neogeoheroes.jpg|Neo Geo Heroes Shooting Kof_ss_maiss01.jpg|KOF Sky Stage Mai_Shiranui_KOF_XIII.jpg|KOF XIII Segundo artwork Mai-13extra2.png|KOF XIII Extra Artwork Mai Chibi--Categoría---.png|Mai Chibi KOF XIII 4bbf848b87d6277fa622ea8929381f30e824fc8a.jpg|art winner kof 96|link=Mai Shiranui 555015_509952089050803_1087433463_n.jpg|kof x fatal fury|link=Mai Shiranui Curiosidades *Mai es la única personaje que ha estado ausente en un torneo. *Es casi utilizada por cosplayers. *No cambia su traje en las sagas KOF, pero en la serie de Fatal Fury si lo hace. *En la película se la muestra que es una ninja sin usar poderes de fuego y usa otro tipo de vestimenta. Aparte es novia de Iori Yagami, lo cual causaba mucha critica hacia los fans ya que Iori es un hombre sin emociones, serio y no tiene intereses amorosos con ella. *Esta obsesiva mente tan enamorada de Andy, al grado que parece fastidioso. * Iori Yagami la insulta le dice muchas groserias * Se a creado muchos comics hentai de ella * En Argentina hay una chica llamada Mai que se parece a ella. * Es topten en las mas sexys. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Personajes con Armas Categoría:Personajes KOF 2002 UM